A Different Sun
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Bella is Half-Quileute. She goes to live with her father in La Push for a while. The Cullens triggered something, though. The wolves come alive once more. But what if Edward Masen is Quileute, too? Edward is NOT a vamp. AU & OOC Imprinting? Duh!
1. Prologue

**Is this girl seriously posting _ANOTHER_ story? What the _hell_? She doesn't update fast enough! GTFO! Another story? -.-**

**Yes'Siree, I am:D**

**I was daydreaming actually when this came to mind. . . Maybe math class _is_ good for something! I came up with the idea _myself_ alright? I would've posted it _earlier_, but then I saw that someone _else_ had Edward turned into a werewolf -.- I got mad! I was like ,"THAT BITCH STOLE MY FUCKING IDEA!" **

_**But**_** then I realized; Great Minds Think Alike.(:**

**Hopefully people like this story, please review the first chapter to show me your interested?:D I'm not a review _hog_, but I do like them on my first chapters very much:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dying was never something I never really like to think about. It seemed to scary. I didn't even like to watch death. Not even in movies. This isn't a movie, though and usually the good person always lives.

I'm a good person, or at least I thought I was. So why am I about to die, right now? In front of a bunch of mirrors, too. My body was scarred with red slashes. My blood streaming slowly, painfully slow, like acid burning into other cuts.

His white teeth grazed on my naked shoulder. _James_. I really thought I'd be safer than this.

Edward should be here. To save me. To save himself, by saving me.

Victoria said he imprinted. I don't believe that. A wolf can't have _two_ imprints. Even if he _is_ a descendant from the alpha-dog, like Jake. It doesn't matter or at least it shouldn't.

_I'm_ his imprint. His soul mate. His 'love'. At some point, I even considered letting him have all of me. Not anymore. He'd be here, comforting me. Saving me. Saving everything. Making everything better.

Jacob never said he'd leave me. Where is he now, though? He claimed to love me, too. Nobody's here in this room with me, besides James. Jacob is a liar. He lied about protecting me on the sidelines, in case Edward didn't do a good job. The sidelines are empty.

James' hands wrapped themselves around my bare waist.

Maybe this is my fault. It's my fault that my dad almost died. It's my fault my mom lost something so important to her. Phil should'nt have let me stay with them when I was a little girl. A little girl.

I'm not a little girl anymore. I never will be. I wish I could go back and be a little girl. A little girl with a future. A little girl, who was ignorant about everything.

My breathing accelerated, as I felt death coming closer. It was holding me in it's arms at the moment, though. I couldn't escape, so why should I try? He'd probably let me run around like a chicken with its head cut off and then trap me again.

The feeling in my body has gone and left. Everything is cold. My muscles ache.

"I promise," James panted, "I won't be gentle."

Closing my eyes, I whispered, "I never expected you to be." Victoria will be mad. I wouldn't hold her to not dance around my body, or ashes if they decide to burn me. I hope they don't catch on fire by accident. Their ashes shouldn't merge with mine. Disgusting.

_She_ wanted to burn me when our eyes first met. I'll always wonder why she hated me so much. I was nice to her and she was a witch to me. There is no such thing as bad people though, just bad decisions. A voice in my head always told me that, so why shouldn't I believe it?

"Any last words?" He's letting me say things before I die, how nice. What good will they do, though? I doubt he'll keep record of them.

Shakily, I replied, "A few."

He grunted, "What are they? You won't live to see the morning sun. Might as well say them out loud now."

Tears formed in my eyes, this was it. "At some point, you were good. And you felt happy. I hope you get happy soon."

After that, I didn't feel anything. Nothing. I was fading away. Fading, just keep fading.

And, I'm gone.

* * *

**So? The prologue is kind of depressing. . . It'll be a happy story though! Well, for the most part(x**


	2. First Hours In Washington

_**Just Some Info. You Might Want To Know;**_

**Bella is Half-Quileute, if that's how you spell it, and she is fifteen years old. She's going to be kind of ditzy, so yeah, if she sounds stupid then uhm. . . Yup:D Jacob is sixteen. Edward is seventeen.**

_**Charlie**_** is Quileute, Renee is. . . White? I really hope that doesn't sound racist. Lmfao.**

**The Cullens already live in Forks, so some guys have already phased. Namely Sam, Paul, Jared and Edward.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V. (In The Airport)**

Packing up was a pain in the ass. _Especially_ if your going to be on a three hundred hour ride to Washington. Not even a cool place like Washington D.C.

"Isabella, are you ready to leave?" Annie smirked, grinning in her evil-evil way. She's Phil's daughter. Which makes her my step-sister. When I was little, I used to think we looked _exactly_ alike. We totally don't.

Her eyes are a muddy-green, while mine are a honey-brown. Her hair is blonde and wavy, my hair is a medium brown in curls. Her body shape is very athletic, mine is more like a swimmer. Her skin is really white and when she stays in the sun too long, she gets red all over. I'm a milky-mocha colored girl.

"Yeah, I am. I feel _so_ jealous of you, though. My mom's pregnant with your dad's baby. You won't be the _Daddy's Baby Girl_ anymore," I giggled.

She sent me a mean look. It looked as if she was sucking on a lemony lemon. "It's not like I care, you idiot. I'm going to love," she sneered, "My younger sibling."

I shrugged and got out of the limousine. "Whatever you say. I'm sure we'll _both_ hate the baby, though."

"Aren't you mad that your mom isn't here to say _goodbye_ to you?" she asked, linking her arm with mine, while grabbing my second wheel-suitcase.

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nope. I'm just excited to see my dad. He said that a bunch of my guy-friends grew up. You should've came with me! What if they're cute?"

For a moment, she was silent, "Then you _will_ take a picture for me and _I'll _decide if I'm visiting your dad, next summer."

Giggling, I hugged her, "I'll miss you, Anabelle."

"I'll miss you, too, Isabella," she sniffed.

I got on Phil's private jet and waited for my airplane pilot. "Hey, Bells! How are you?" Mr. Channing asked, smiling his old man smile.

"I'm great! How's the wife?" Mrs. Channing has been having heart pains and that's really bad, especially since she's nearing her seventy-eigth birthday.

A solemn look came upon his face, "She's doing quite alright, Bella. She'll be up and about helping me with this plane very soon. Don't worry. Now get some rest or else you'll be mighty tired seeing your father."

Nodding, I said, "Okay! How long should the ride take?"

"Not too long, maybe six hours to get from New York to Seattle. Patty will keep you company." Then he left and went to the driver pit for planes. The cockpit.

I giggled to myself, that's such a funny name! Cock-pit. A boy chicken in a hole!

***Six Hours Later***

Patty's soft hands were poking my cheek, "Miss Isabella, please wake up. We are in Washington now. There's a limousine waiting outside to take you to the Port Angeles airport."

"M'kay, carry me!" I moaned, and lifted my arms.

She sighed and called out, "Arnold! She's being a lazy-butt, as always! As her request, could you please carry her to the car?"

Arnold grabbed me and huffed, "Isabella Marie Swan! I always have to carry you to places! You won't have _anyone_ attending you here, sweetheart."

"Shut up, you half-woman, half-man! Arnie, your the best bodyguard ever. Even though I don't need one, but still. It's fun," I mumbled into his chest and yawned.

"Your making fun of my gay sexuality, aren't you?" he muttered, annoyed, "And it's fun for _you_, not me! I always have to get bossed around by a kid ten years younger than me. This is _completely_ how I pictured my life when I graduated high school."

***One Hour Later***

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Arnold screeched, pushing me off of the leather seat.

Growling, I screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK ARNOLD! WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

He just smirked at me, "We're _here_!"

Immediately, I sat up and tried to fix my hair without a mirror. "How do I look?"

"You look like you've just gotten off of a roller coaster and then took a drive in a monsoon." He smirked.

Grinning widely, I squealed, "YAY! SEX HAIR!"

He laughed and mumbled a quiet, "Only you, Bella, only you."

Arnie and the limousine guy left me at the airport, by myself. I'm not scared or anything, but I hate being by myself with nobody to talk to. I checked my cell phone and saw that I didn't have any calls.

Sighing, I saw down in the front of the airport and waited. A tanned girl came by with one suitcase and sat down. She was really pretty. Her eyes were almond shaped and big, her eyes were brown. She was tall, almost taller than me, actually. He hair was black, straight and shiny. I really wanted to touch it.

"Hey, there!" I chirped, holding my hand out, "I'm Isabella."

The girl stared at me for a second and then smiled back shyly, "I'm Kimberly."

"Are you going somewhere far from here?" I asked, looking pointedly at her suitcase. She, in turn, stared at my purse and two suitcases.

Slowly, she stuttered out, "N-No, I'm actually going back to La Push. You see, I just visited my mom and I live with my dad. . . In La Push."

I gasped, "No way! Me, too! Well, I'm going to _visit_ my dad, but still. It's the same situation, right now. Who's picking you up?"

"Uh-M-My dad."

"MINE, TOO! Do you know Charlie? No? Yes? Well he's my dad! Does he cook well for himself? Did he _finally_ get grey hairs? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?" I asked, pouncing on her.

Kimberly just stared at me, "Uhm, no. I don't know Charlie. What's his last name?"

"Swan. Charles Swan, baby!" I said proudly, "Woot, woot! Swan family, WOOOO!"

She laughed and said, "Your very weird, you know that? But very sweet, somehow."

Staring at her, I whispered mortified, "Your a pedophile, aren't you? You _somehow_ know that I'm fifteen years old and want to make babies using my body! I'll scream if you touch me!"

"I'm seventeen! _And_ I have a boyfriend! Don't worry, if I'll make any babies, they are going to be Jared's." At the mentionof his name, she got a dreamy look to her eyes.

"Is he cute?" I asked, trying to make her uncomfortable. I love doing that to people, seeing them fidget while I ask embarrassing questions.

She nodded, "The most beautiful guy I've ever met."

I made a weird sound, kind of like a groan and a cough mixed together, "Is the sex good?"

Kim looked at me, shocked and mumbled, "No sex. Your not a virgin?" she screeched.

Ignoring her question, I answered with my own, "No sex? Why? Let me guess, his mom doesn't like you!"

"Well, I'm waiting until we get married, see." She stuck out her hand and there it was. A platinum promise ring with two hearts. There were crystals surrounding it, they were aquamarine blue.

"KIM!" A deep voice exclaimed next to us. It was a really buff guy that looked at least twenty five.

I stuck out my hand, "Hi, Mr. Kim's Dad. I'm Isabella Swan, nice to meet you."

Said Kim then, started blushing like crazy and she ran up to her dad, screaming, "JARED!" She jumped into his arms and then they started making out. Eww.

"You guys are _sick!_" I yelled and left with my bags. They didn't even noticed me leave. Eww, she was making out with her _dad_! That's so nasty! It's illegal, though, isn't it? I'm positive it is.

An image of Annie kissing Phil entered my brain. And one of me kissing my dad did, too.

I need to burn my eyeballs.

"BELLA!"

It was my turn to twist around and I met face-to-face, with my dad's chest. I squealed and dropped my bags, "DADDY!"

He grinned his toothy smile of perfect white teeth at me. "How are you, sweet pea?"

"Absolutely _fabulous_! I'm a cheerleader at school, Dad! Finally, right?" I beamed, smiling widely.

"Ooh, I have a feeling your going to tell me a _long_ story, why don't we get in the car and on our way home, you tell me everything, alright?" he said, looking kind of scared.

Supposedly, when I tell a story I go overboard on the emotions. It's _so_ not true!

***One Hour Later***

"And then, the football players made fun of me!" I cried, angrily, "_But_, I broke the quarterback's heart and left him to bleed silently through his tears!" I ended happily.

Dad was just looking at the small blue house in front of us with a mortified expression on his face. "W-We're home. I'll help you with your bags, honey."

"Can you take all of them, please? I really want to explore the neighborhood." I pouted.

He laughed and said, "Of course, Bells. There's a bonfire being held for the return of you and Kimberly Ciel. A ton of your friends from your vacations here are excited to see you," he grinned.

I smiled and called back, "See you later, Dad!"

"Have fun, baby girl!" he called back, seeming to struggle with my suitcases and purse.

If I remember correctly, then my old best friends Collin and Brady must live somewhere around here. "BRADY COLLINS! COLLIN CASTER ! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" I screamed loudly, hoping they'd hear me.

A pretty, but irritated looking girl came out of one of the houses and she looked pissed off. "SHUT UP, YOU FREAK!"

Flipping her the bird, I yelled back, "GO FUCK YOURSELF BITCH! DO YOU KNOW COLLIN CASTER OF BRADY COLLINS?"

She came up to me, hands on her hips and said, "Yeah. Brady's my _boyfriend_."

"WHAT?" I asked loudly, feeling so confused. "He got the balls to ask a girl out? Yes! Collin owes me half a hundred bucks!"

"I'm Catherine," she smiled and held her hand out to me.

I shook it and replied, "Isabella. Nice to meet you, so do _you_ know where my two monsters are?"

Catherine laughed, "Monsters, good one!" A pondering look came on her face and she answered back, "I think they're setting up tables and stereos for the bonfire?"

"When's the bonfire? It's for Kimberly right?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Mhm, I'm guessing for you, too!" She giggled, "Do you know what your wearing yet?"

Biting my lip I replied, "I wasn't planning to make an entrance, so I'm probably just going to wear a sundress that I bought before I came here."

"Can I see it?" she asked, clenching her teeth together.

"Uhm, _actually_ I have to get going. My dad wants to have bonding time and yeah. So, sorry, but no. Maybe at the bonfire?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

She made a grunting sound, "Okaay, bye then." And then she left.

I don't know, but I think she doesn't like me. She probably wanted to spill something on my dress by 'accident' and look better than me at my own party-thing.

Sighing, I walked back to the house. My dad and an old man with tanned-slightly wrinkled skin and a long pepper colored braid were standing outside. Well. . . My _dad_ was standing, the other guy was in a wheelchair.

"Isabella Swan! You've grown up so much," the guy greeted, grinning at me.

My memory was _not_ being a good friend right now. I couldn't remember his name! "Erm, hi! How are you? Long time no see, right? It's been for_ever_! Talking to you was _so_ much fun. Uhm, great conversations! I didn't miss your birthday, right? Well, I'll just be going inside now! See you later! Happy early or belated birthday!" I scrambled, scurrying inside the house.

My _own father_ and that stranger started laughing. Their eyes were watery and my dad soon wheezed, "Honey, you've _never_ met Billy! Last time he saw you was when you were born, but that was it! Nice try, though!"

Crap. Yeah, that happens when I don't remember something. I _try_ to play it off as if I _do_ know and it usually works. . . Until it's something that I have no _idea_ about, kind of like right now.

Feeling my cheeks burn, I yelled back the most amazing comeback ever. "SO!" And ran upstairs to get ready. It was 1:37 and the party started at 3:00, so I'm pretty sure I have time to get ready.

I jumped into the shower and used my sweet scented soaps. I didn't wash my hair though. I washed it yesterday before I left and then just had it in a bun, until now.

My legs were smooth after getting waxed before I came here, my armpits, too. Did I get the down-there waxed. . . Yeah, no bikini hair for me! Annie's such a pansy. She started crying. I handled it like a boss.

I nodded my head and then giggled at myself. _Don't get all weird now, Isabella, you need friends!_

I dressed in my white ruffled dress and put on some beige heeled sandals, but decided against them. I'll wear them to a party on sold ground. I looked for my golden gladiator sandals, which were _not_ heeled and put those on.

A little concealer for my nasty eye-bags, foundation for my uneven cheeks, mascara for my short eyelashes and clear, bright red lipgloss for my dull lips, yeah I'm ready for a party.

Before that, though. . . I left my hair down and gasped. It was _all_ fucked up! My hair was wavy, but it was _poofy_! Dammit!

Rummaging to my bags, I gracefully, or well attemptedly (my made up word) gracefully, I searched for my mousse and hairspray. When I foun them, I swear you could hear angels singing.

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hall-e-e-e-luj-i-i-i-ah!_

After smoothing down my wavy and applying just a tiny bit of hairspray. I was ready to go and just in time. The clock read 2:53 p.m.

"BELLA! ARE YOU READY TO GO?" Dad yelled, pounding on the door.

After panic attacking, I took a deep breath and yelled back, "GET IN THE CAR!"

* * *

**So this is a very long chapter. . . Hahaha, 3,000 word. . . Well _almost_:D Yay, this looonggg chapter(: I was _going to_ type up the bonfire, but ehh. . . I'm feeling lazy right now -.-**

**Hope you guys like it and thanks to my first two reviews, I really appreciate you guys:D**

******Sammiee31 :D**

******Annnnnddddd, **

******Vampir3.S3duction :D**  



	3. Kids

**So this is probably going to be one of my favorite stories to write, more so than a few others because it's EDWARD & BELLA:D Ahhh, I love them as a couple, it just sucked that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee -.- The fucking monster child, WAAAHHHH!**

**Okay anyways, thanks for the reviews:D**

* * *

Isabella P.O.V.

"Isabella Marie _Swan_," Dad said sternly.

I pouted and faked a groaned, "Yes, Daddy?" I'm not getting out of the car. I am not getting out of the car. I am not getting out of the car. I am not getting out of the car. I am _not_ getting out of the car.

"Get out of the car, _now,_" he replied, starting to look annoyed.

Huffing, I did as I was told and stepped on the sand. . . And squealed, "AHHH! DAD, CARRY ME!" I jumped onto his back. "I hate sand," I mumbled, "It's so squishy and dirty and my sandals are ruined now. Are there showers around here? I need to wash them as soon as possible!"

Dad just laughed and carried me to the bonfire place. "Bella, you are too strange for your own good. Everyone's going to love you!"

"Even the boys?" I asked, perking up and trying to find some.

He froze and then through his teeth, "They better not."

I shrugged and jumped off of his back, "Your getting old, old man. I might break your back." I giggled and smoothed down my dress.

"Bella, do _not_ look anyone in the eyes, got it?" he asked, sounding pretty angry at something.

Not giving him a real answer, I replied, "Mhmm. . ."

Pfft, not looking someone in the eyes is just stupid. Mom told me that if I don't look people in the eyes, nobody will take me seriously and that my efforts to get what I want would be wasted.

A really tall kid with a baby face appeared out of nowhere to greet me. He held his hand out first and he had _such_ bright and shiny teeth. It's not fair! I had braces when I was his age! Of course, he looks _older_ than me, but. . .

Who cares. He was a very pretty guy. "Hey I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater," He grinned, looking me in the eyes.

I quickly looked down. He was like a, ninja? Well two could play ninja, _Seth_. "Isabella. Swan, Isabella. Isabella _Swan_."

"BELLA!" I heard my dad yell from my left.

Cringing, I yelled back, "FATHER SWAN! I AM RIGHT HERE!" He sheepishly looked down and then glared at Seth.

"Did you. . .?" he asked, casting both Seth and I questioning glances.

Seth laughed, "No, Charlie. No. I have Renesmee, remember?"

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "What idiot would name their kid _Ruh-nez-me_?" Three guys howled in laughter from behind me. I shook a look at them and gasped. They were _quadruplets_! "Seth! I didn't know you had three _brothers_! Hel-_lo_," I mumbled quietly.

"Oh. Those are Paul, Embry and Quil," Seth replied with a small smile on his face. "Now about what you said about Renesm-"

"That's a fugly-ass weird name!" I screeched. "It's so bland and oh my gosh. Imagine screaming that name in the passion of nights! What a-"

Dad's face grew red, "Bella Swan, do _not_ finish that sentence!" He thundered, "And don't speak of _those_ things!"

Shrugging, I finished my sentence anyway. "Paul is such a weird name!"

"How did I _know_ she was going to disobey me?" Charles Swan asked himself.

Giggling softly I answered, "_You_ raised me for half of my lifetime. I'm pretty sure I'd follow your legacy!"

My dad let out his belly-laughs. You know, the one _every_ dad lets out when he realizes that his own kid can beat him at something? Yeah, Mother-Renee had a laugh like that when I got taller than her and she found a gray hair.

"It's too soon," he whined.

"Hey Chief! Who's the babe?" The tallest one of the quadruplets asked. He had a strong facial structure and looked like twenty-five.

"Paul that is my _daughter_."

He immediately stood up straight and bowed down to me, "Bella Swan, it's a damn-good pleasure to meet you." He grinned and looked at my face.

"Erhm. . . Hey," I muttered, looking anywhere else, for him.

"My turn!" The second tallest laughed, "Embry's the name. It's nice to meet you, Bella." He seemed sincere and not at all like a horn dog. Yeah, Embry, I like you.

I looked at him and grinned. "Thanks." I turned to the last one and he was looking down, shyly. "You must be_ Quil_! Hi, I'm Isabella."

"Hey."

My dad had ditched me to go somewhere else. I felt betrayed. What if one of these guys decided to take me hostage for an explicit amount of money that he did _not_ have?

***Two Hours Later***

"Whaaaaat?" I giggled, "You did _not_ kill a leaf with your bike, Claire!" I bounced the toddler on my knees. She was _too_ cute!

The people I had met in the last hour and a half were Paul, Embry, Quil, Emily, Sam, Leah, Sue, Harry, Billy, Seth, Aubree(Sam and Emily's three year old daughter) and Sammy(Sam and Emily's newborn son). They all left me with the kids to take care of, while they prepared for the party.

Aubree had fallen asleep into my left side and Sammy was in my arms, cooing at me every now and then. After them was Claire, who had made me her therapist as of late.

Her little five year old self had me wrapped around her tiny fingers already. "B-But Pawl _said_ I kill it!" she whimpered into my chest. I lifted her face to so we could be face-to-face.

"Sweetie, Paul is a butt. Don't pay attention to what he says. If he caused anymore trouble, you just tell Auntie Bella, okay?"

She nodded and yawned. I laid her head of curls on my chest. "Night-Night, Auntie Bells."

Kissing her forehead, I whispered, "Sleep tight, little Claire." Unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around my waist. I couldn't help, but smile.

"Your great with kids," an unfamiliar voice said from next to me.

I closed my eyes, "Yeah, I know. I plan on having a _tribe_ when I get older."

The guy next to me chuckled, "A _tribe_? How many is that?"

"Four or Five," I admitted, stroking Claire's curls. Sammy was nuzzling into my breast, though and that made my eyes pop open. "Munchkin, those are _not_ your's!" I mumbled to him.

He smiled at me toothlessly and kept burrowing into my boobs. "You little pervert," I squealed.

The guy next to me laughed and said, "Want me to take him from you?"

I shook my head, "Nope, but can you take the girls inside? They might get sick and I'm sure _this_ baby here will be warm in my arms." I looked at said person and gave him Eskimo kisses, "Isn't that right, baby boy?"

Stranger-danger guy stood up and gently picked up Claire and Aubree. "I'm Jacob, by the way." He smiled. I noticed _Jacob's_ eyes were a gorgeous clear brown. The color of maple syrup.

"Isabella," I smiled back and stood up. "Thanks for taking the girls for me. I'm going to take a walk with Munchkin-boy here."

He nodded, "It was nice talking to you, Bella."

"Bye!" I called.

"See you later is more like it! It's _your_ party, Isabella!" he replied, while carrying the two girls on his shoulders.

He'll be a great dad, once he has kids.

"C'mon Sammy, lets go explore the ocean. I'm sure we'll look like the picture perfect single mom and baby family." I joked to myself. Sammy nuzzled my chest again, "You know, your probably very hungry. Sorry kiddo, I'm starving you for another twenty minutes."

We walked around for a while and eventually, Samuel Jr. fell asleep. I continued to explore La Push's beach until I found a bench. I sat down and accidentally woke up Sammy.

Thank goodness he didn't cry, though! Instead he gurgled at me raised his chubby arms to my face. "Your so cute, boy! I love you, yes I do! Momma loves babies!" I cooed.

"That's your son?" A stranger man asked next to me. He had green eyes and bronze-blonde-brown hair.

Sticking my nose in the air, I huffed, "Yeah, so what? You've never seen a teen mom before, _kid_! HMPH!" I got up from the bench, cradling Sammy closer and trudged away. "The nerrrve, Samuel, the _nerve_!"

He just giggled loudly at me, I turned around and saw the overly-tall teenage boy with weird hair staring back at me. I turned around quickly and felt my cheeks heat up. "He sure is cute, though."

**So, I am really bored -.- SCREW THE BONFIRE! It was pissing me off(x So lets just using 'flashbacks' in the next chapter:D**

**Hope you enjoyed:D**


	4. Oh Jeeze

**I know. I know. I suck at updating.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Your such a cutie, Sammy!" I kissed him all over, "Mmm. Your face is so sweet!" I kissed him some more. His tan baby face was beaming happily at me. I nuzzled his face with mine.

_Edward_ laughed at me. "You know. . . The kid's probably scared shitless of you."

I glared at him. "Your just jealous that I'd _never_ kiss you, _Edward_."

He was such a pain in the butt! He called me out at the bonfire and tried to embarrass me!

***Flashback***

The same kid from the beach was at the bonfire. CRAP!

I was still holding Sammy in my arms. He was fast asleep. He's such an adorable baby. Emily and Sam did a good job. He was constantly nuzzling into my chest, though.

Everyone thought it was really nice, but I kind of think the kid'll be a perve when he grows up.

"Hey, you!" his voice called from behind me.

I turned around slowly, clutching Sammy closer to my boobies. "Yes?"

"That's Sam and _Emily's_ son." He stated, looking pointedly at the small baby snoring softly.

***End Flashback***

I found out that Kim wasn't making out with her dad, too. Apparently, that was her boyfriend Jared Pelletier.

Apart they're both really boring. Together, they're just so much fun! Jared's really serious and Kimmy just randomly turns into a comedian when he's around.

Everyone else seemed to be really nice. Sue Clearwater was a little _too_ nice to me. . . Hmm.

"Don't cuss in front of my son, Edward!" Sam growled.

Edward flipped him off. "Better?"

I couldn't help it. I giggled at the look on Sam's face when he noticed Edward's finger. His darkly tanned face started getting really puffed up and somewhat red.

Emily just placed her hand on his large, beefy arm and -_ poof_! He stopped looking so mad and scooped her up in a tight embrace. Emily's laughter paraded around the atmosphere that held Edward and I together along with Sammy, but for him, it was probably the norm.

As weird as it seems, I imagined Edward scooping me up in _his_ arms and me, laughing just as happily as Emily was right now. I imagined him, being the father of my first , second, third, fourth and fifth child.

Shivers went up my spine and I shook those thoughts away.

Maybe, I should stop reading so many romance novels and watch television with my dad instead. Dad has been acting _mighty _strange lately. He's sneaking around at night and one day, one day I am going to catch him in the act!

"Edward, is this the young lady you fancy?"

Confused, I turned around and was almost face-to-face with a glamorous-looking woman. She had Edward's weird blonde-bronze-brown hair color and his high cheek bones. The thing that stuck out to me the most, were her eyes! They were such a pretty sea-green!

"What?" said person asked.

She glared at him slightly, "Edward Anthony Masen! Jacob told me that you meant a girl at the beach one of these days! Who is she?"

As quietly as possible, I tried to leave the bickering kin. Edward looked pretty annoyed and she looked, well disappoinetd.

"Mom! Not _every_ girl I talk to is going to be my girlfriend!" Edward boomed, flaring his arms up.

His _mom_ shok her head, "Honey. You have to understand. I've _never_ seen you bring home a girl that makes you as happy as your father made me! You'll _love_ being in love! All you need, is the right girl!"

I slowly sauntered away, Sammy sleeping peacefully. Just then, Aubree ran to the woman screaming, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Hurriedly, I walked away and into Sam and Emily's home. The scent of sugar cookies invaded my face. I swear, I could _taste_ them!

"Emily! Edward and a woman are fighting outside! Aubree was calling her, Elizabeth?" I called.

Sighing heavily, Emily somewhat frowned. The right side of her face, looked a little amused, but still. . . I can't tell. Her lips is always in a frown. You know what? I'm just going to stop thinking about Emily's beautiful disfigured face.

"SAM! Edward's getting angry!" She yelled, grimacing at the sight from her window. The two were _still_ bickering and Aubree was prancing around Elizabeth, trying to get a hold of her hand. "ABUREE!" She screaming, realizng her daughter was around a rage-stricken Edward.

Sammy burped and woke up with a horrific cry. I cringed and tried to calm him down. "Shh. Shh. Samuel Uley Jr. this is _not_ the time to be crying!" I bounced him some more, "C'mon Baby Boy."

This is the only time when I wish kids would just disappear from the Earth. Samuel was continuously scratching my chest and pulling on my long hair. He then did the grossest thing ever, he burped and then that was followed by his puke.

I cooed at him pathetically, "Aww, Baby Boy! Are you alright? Feeling sick? Oh, poor Sammy."

From the bathroom window, I could still see Emily, Sam, Edward, Elizabeth and Aubree bickering over something. All of a sudden, Sam pulled Edward's tall, lanky form to the woods. I stood frozen, transfixed at what just occurred.

A car parked in front of the house and a handsome, middle-aged looking man with brownish blonde hair looking proudly onto Sam. Elizabeth ran to him, she was crying into his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her forehead.

From my stalking, I had completely forgotten the baby throwing up on me. Sighing, I unclothed him and cleaned his dirty butthole.

"Your poops stinks. Your throw up stinks. You are so damn lucky babies are my _weakness_, Samuel !" I blanched, holding my breath for as long as possible.

The small child just tried to grab onto his feet. Apparently he was _not_ a newborn baby, he was just born prematurely and is almost seven months old.

I bathed him in the sink with warm water and lavender smelling baby washes. On the counter thing, I massaged his tiny body with baby lotions and wrapped him up in a diaper, obviously after I dried him up with a soft towel.

He was falling asleep as I carried him to his sky blue nursery. His room was a sailor theme and small boats were on his baby dresser. I laid him in his crib and searched for the perfect outfit for today.

Finally, I decided on a red one-piece pajama that had a cartoon-dalmatian on the chest. Sammy looked adorable in it. His eyes closed as son as his little suit got him warm.

I took him downstairs, still sleeping.

A nice surprise was in the living room for me.

* * *

**Yes, you hate me. I am SORRY for taking so long:/ I just hope you can enjoy the chapter. I am showing the signs of WHOOPING COUGH again. . . I'm really scared, but I'll update as soon as I get my shot.**

**Until later.**


	5. Weirdness

**I've been super busy! Don't judge me! (X NO BETA, SPELLING MISTKE WILL BE OBVIOUS!**

**I don't own Twilight ;o**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hello, Isabella." Jacob smiled, holding onto a sobbing Edward's mom? Yeah, I think that was his mom.

I grinned, struggling to keep the fussing baby still. "You know what? People keep calling me _Bella _or by my real name and it's starting to get confusing... I think everyone should just call me _Bella_ from now on," I said, biting the inside of my cheek.

Edward burst inside and looked so enraged, his nostrils were flaring and his green eyes were so dark, almost like the color of an emerald. He was covered in mud and leaves were stuck in his hair. His shirt was ripped and he snapped, "Lets go home."

His mom burst into a new round of tears and tried to go hug him, "I'm sorry, baby! I didn't mean to get you mad!"

He sighed and said, "Mom, I want to go home."

"Honey, isn't it dangerous for you to be at _our_ home, now that your a-"

"What the hell are you talking about, Elizabeth?" Edward's dad, who had introduced him and his wife earlier, asked. He gave her a tight smile and widened his eyes a little too dramatically, so it was very obvious that he was making sure she didn't say anything.

Just then, Sam ran inside. He was missing his shirt and it looked like he had a bruise on his neck. He seemed confused as he stared towards Edward.

Me, being the bigmouth that I am, wondered aloud, "Why are you all staring at Edward?"

Nobody answered me, instead, Emily thrust a plate of sweets up to me and asked, "Cookies, Isabella?"

"Oh no. Thanks, but no, Emily. I feel like I already gained like twenty pounds from the bonfire-barbecue-thing, a few days ago. And could you call me, _Bella _instead of_ Isabella_?" I mumbled, trying to calm down Sammy.

"Sure thing, Bella." Emily giggled.

I gently pushed Sammy towards the closet person to me, which was an annoyed, crazy-haired teenager, and quietly whispered, "My arms are getting tired, carry him for me, Edward?"

Sam made a fast dash for Edward, but Emily stopped him and sent him a sharp, "Shh!"

Edward just nodded and held onto the small child, with a grip that was probably a little bit tighter than Sammy was used to, but he didn't stir.

"Wow, Edward, I didn't know kids _liked_ you!" Jacob called out, in a mocking tone.

I placed one hand on my hip and jokingly-glared at him, back, "Kids are quite fond of _you_, Jacob..."

He stayed quiet, as Edward laughed. "Thanks Bells."

My brows furrowed, "Bells?"

His eyes grew wide and green stared into brown for a few minutes, neither of us daring to look away.

Someone cleared their throat and it was Edward's mom, "It's nice to see you again, Bella. Last time I saw you, you were a teeny tiny baby! You've grown into a stunning young woman. I'm Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mom."

She pulled me into a hug and I reluctantly, patted her back. "You look so much like Charlie, I can barely see Renee in you!"

"Thanks, ahh... I really have to get going home, though." I mumbled, awkwardly still in her embrace. She smelled nice. Kinda like flowers or an expensive perfume.

**Edward P.O.V.**

Oh God. Could my mom be any _more_ embarassing? First, she _smothers_ me. Then she starts crying at me for getting mad. Now, she's being all happy-nappy-nothings-ever-crappy again. I swear, she is bipolar,

"You don't plan on walking do you?" My dad asked, grabbing the car keys.

Bella nodded reluctntly, "Actually, I _was. _It's only fifteen minutes from here and it hasn't started raining, at all today."

_Yes, let her walk _herself_ home. The girl's really weird and always has this _damn dazed_ look on her face. It's annoying as hell and her mouth is _always_ open, even when some _else_ is talking._

"Nonsense, Edward will drive you. Junior here, has to get home and do his homework, anyway," Mom sighed and stred me in the eyes, "From last week."

I rolled my eyes, "I've got _perfect_ grades, Mom. Missing a few homework assignments won't make a difference in anything. Besides, it's summer school, no one really cares."

"Your _grandmother _cares! This is extra credit and you _have_ to go to Harvard and become that lawyer, remember?" she teased.

Shaking my head at us, Dad dismissed us from the Uley family. My mom grabbed Bella's hand and was chatting away at how she hopes that her stay for the summer would make me less irritable.

I stayed quiet on they way to Charlie's, it was an awkward ride. I could _feel _Bella breathe. Mom had gone shopping with Dad, _again_. And it showed through the bags f clothes and shoes takingup almost every seat.

_This stupid silver volvo is so tiny! When I get my own car, it'll be an Aston Martin... Yeah. I can see the babes crawling to me_. I grinned and images of Tanya Moline in tight jeans and a wet tank top filled my mind.

The car ride wasn't so bad, after all.

**Bella P.O.V.**

It was really creepy. Being next to Edward on my way home, was so fucking creepy. He has this hooded-eye look on him and the dopey half-smile was just the tip of the iceberg.

His parents didn't seem to notice, even though Elizabeth turned back every minute, smiling widely.

This family is confusing! I'll have to ask Mom if she knew them closely. Elizabeth sure seemed happy to see some of _Renee_ in me.

"We're here!" Elizabeth chirped.

I waited for Edward to move, but he just stared at me, "What?"

"Move!" I said, motioning to the bags next to me. He couldn't be _that_ much of an asshole, right? He was semi-nice-ish at Sam and Emily's!

He shook his head, "Nah. I don't feel like it. Go over, if you really want to get out."

My teeth clenched and I cmplied to his challenge. His parents were in their own little world, looking into each other's eyes and smiling as if their son wasn't being an ass.

I tripped over Edward's gigantic feet and fell onto his lap. I cursed and struggled to get up. He started laughing and put his hands beihind his neck. I glared as menacingly as possible to the dirt.

Why did I have to be clumsy _right now_? Why not tomorrow, or better yet, _yesterday_?

A warm hand touched my right butt-cheek and I knew it was Edward-fucking-Masen touching me. "Get your hand _off_ me." I snarled and flexed my legs to hit him in the face.

"Ow!" His muffled groan echoed through the car. He stood up and I fell outside onto the wet grass.

I huffed and then _fumed_, "What's your problem?"

Edward was still nursing his cheek, "Damn, I was joking! Crap, you know what? I think you gave me a bruise!"

"See you guys ome other time, Edward, Elizabeth," I smiled, ignorinf the teenage boy, "Thanks for the ride!"

They both grinned at me, "It was no problem, at all. Have a safe day." On that note, Edward Senior zoomed the grey car in to the distance.

Such a strange family.

**Ugh! Yes, I know! This sounds _rushed_ because it was ;D At least you bungholes got another chapter, though, right? :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
